


Pizza, Pizza

by Mustachebabs



Category: Wicked - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, pizza delivery au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2019-05-19 08:25:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14870252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mustachebabs/pseuds/Mustachebabs
Summary: Glinda is a pizza delivery person and one of her regular customers presents an opportunity to turn her life around.





	1. Chapter 1

Glinda fixes her hat on the rearview mirror before she starts the car. Pizza delivery is something she never imagined doing. And yet, she’s been at the job for three months now. The cash will help her save up faster, along with the other two side jobs. That’s what keeps her going. With a sigh, she checks the address on the order.

Thropp, one of her regulars. Every Wednesday, the same order. Thin crust veggie lovers, sans onions. It makes the blonde smile a bit. With so many worries in her life, routines calm her a little. Rent is the eminent issue right now, her lease is up in two weeks and her landlord has raised her rent. It successfully put her current apartment out of her budget. Either she can get enough shifts to cover the new rent or she’ll be sleeping in her car for a while. 

Pulling up to the garage less driveway, she stares at the house. It’s small, but it has charm. Glinda wonders if she’ll ever be able to afford a place that’s hers. Not having to worry about rent, having one less problem. Pulling herself together, she gets out of her car. It’s an old model, but it gets her places. When it’s freshly washed, the blue matches her eyes quite well. Unlike most else in her life, she actually owns it.

Going up to the door, she passes a sign that stands on the small front lawn.  _Room for Rent_. Maybe Miss Thropp has her own problems too. Ringing the bell, Glinda makes sure to smile as she waits. The tall woman opens the door a moment after, her dark hair pulled up on a messy bun.

“Hello.” Glinda says first, pulling out the order from its insulated casing to hand it over.

“You are always so bubbly.” Miss Thropp comments with a slight smile.

The blonde is pretty sure she recognizes her as her regular delivery girl. As she takes the money from the woman, she perks up in realization.  _The sign_. Glinda hopes she’s at least discreet as she finishes counting the bills, which include a hearty tip. 

“I couldn’t help but notice the sign out front.” Glinda points over her shoulder right as Miss Thropp is about to turn and close the door. “This isn’t very professional-” Pizza delivery doesn’t really require business attire. “But I’d totally be interested in more information.”

The woman looks her up and down for a moment. Glinda wishes she’d actually waited to ask, come by later in a cute outfit and not her uniform. Would that have been weird? Weirder? She’s already asked, it doesn’t matter. Inhibitions is something the blonde will never let win over her. Personal finances and budgeting do that well enough.

“Sure, I can go over the details with you, do you have a minute?” Miss Thropp asks her, motioning her to come inside.

Glinda is kind of on the clock, but she’s sure Boq won’t mind grabbing extra deliveries if the orders build up. With a nod, the blonde takes off her hat as she steps into the house. She follows the woman through the foyer/living room and into the connecting kitchen/dining room. 

“Can I offer you anything? Something to drink? I also have pizza.” Miss Thropp offers with a smirk as she lifts the box she holds before leaving it at the kitchen counter.

“I’m alright, thank you.” Glinda stands by the threshold where the living room becomes the kitchen.

“Let’s sit.” the woman signals toward the round dining table, it seats four and matches the wooden cabinets in the kitchen. "So, I’m trying to make this as simple as possible.“ Miss Thropp continues once they settle at the table. "We’d be splitting all bills in half, as well as the rent. What you see is mostly it. You’d have your own bedroom and bathroom, all other areas are common space and we have a back porch that ate most of the backyard, but it works. I don’t drive, so you can use the driveway as well.”

The blonde nods, doing her best to keep up with all the information. Miss Thropp waits for her then, that was it? It couldn’t be  _that_  simple. Lady luck smiling at Glinda? This hasn’t happened to the blonde in a long time! There must be a catch. 

“That certainly sounds like a good deal, what about the numbers though?” Ah, it is all about the money. Glinda learned that the hard way.

Miss Thropp nods in acknowledgement, fair question. Standing, she goes over to a mail rack installed on the wall and brings back a stack of bills.

“As recent as last month, every single thing I pay monthly, which would be half for anyone moving in." 

Glinda scans the numbers in each page. If her math isn’t failing her, she’d be paying less here than her current apartment. She has to be dreaming!

"Wow, this is great.” The blonde manages, still in disbelief. Is she coming off desperate? She hopes she isn’t. 

“I can send you some paperwork in a day or two, that way you can think about it. The sign just went up this morning, so you caught me a little off guard.”

“Yeah, that would be great.” Glinda accepts with a nod. “Definitely, this is perfect, couldn’t have been more timely." 

"Great then.” The woman finds a notepad in the same mail rack and scribbles down her information. “Send me an email and I can send you everything so you can look at it.”

“Awesome, I will.” Glinda stands as she takes the piece of paper.

The two women smile at each other for a moment before anyone says anything else.

“Well, I’ll show myself out.” The blonde says with a laugh, it’s taking all her might not to start bouncing with joy.

Miss Thropp follows her to the door and holds it open for her. Glinda turns around again before heading to her car.

“Thank you again, Miss Thropp. I will get in touch with you as soon as possible.”

“Please, it’s Elphaba.” The woman smiles as she leans against the doorframe. “I’ll wait a couple days for your response before taking any other offers. Seems only fair since you answered to the ad first.”

With another nod, the blonde waves before turning away. Glinda practically skips back to her car once she hears the door close behind her. Talk about opportunity knocking! Although technically, she’d been the knocker. It doesn’t matter! And to live under the same roof with someone as put together as Elphaba Thropp seemed to be? Maybe some of that organization would rub off on her! This was it! Glinda’s life was about to get a makeover!


	2. Chapter 2

Two weeks is enough time to cause a lifetime of stress.

In the past 14 days, Glinda has worked her regular shifts and any others she’s managed to pick up at all three of her jobs. She’s packed all of her belongings into the backseat of her car and has made arrangements to move out of her current place. The landlord refuses to give her her full deposit back, arguing that it had gone into repairs. Glinda has never seen these repairs in effect. The heating has always been faulty and the plumbing is to be pitied. She doesn’t have time to fight them about it, she just wants to get out as soon as possible.

Boq helps her a couple of nights after work to move her furniture into an unused storage unit his family owns. She promises to make it up to him one day. Between catching some hours of sleep on her mattress, now in the center of her bare living room, she messages back and forth with Miss Thropp the remaining details for her to move in. Glinda signs the lease during her regular delivery on the Wednesday right before she is to move in. The blonde has managed to leave the coming Saturday and Sunday open to allow herself time to move in. Boq has taken off Saturday to help her with the bigger items.

Once she’s in the new place, she can put the stress behind. She’ll be able to stop worrying about causing herself an ulcer and have some real food! In her hurried days, it’s been mostly ramen and microwave meals so she could use her time in other matters. When Saturday finally arrives, Glinda wakes up with renewed energy. Today is the day! 

Changing into a pair of jeans and a hoodie from the suitcase she’s been living out of, she goes to the corner store for some coffee. She uses the coffee run to say her goodbyes to the nice lady that runs the corner store with her husband. Glinda gets a coffee for Boq as well. He’s coming by to help her with the mattress which is the only remaining big item in the apartment. The suitcase and the miscellaneous kitchenware she can throw into the little space left in her car. Boq’s father let him use his truck for the morning, she owes him big time. 

Returning with two coffees at hand, she catches Boq parking in front of the apartment. 

“Perfect timing, good morning!" 

"Thank you.” Boq accepts the cup of coffee with a soft smile. “It must be a good morning, this is the happiest I’ve seen you these past couple of weeks.”

“It’s the day for new beginnings, Boq! Nothing can go wrong!”

Glinda leads their way up to the second floor as they sip their coffee. Once they get there, it’s time to work. They start with the lighter stuff, the suitcase and the remaining everyday things. All of which fill up whatever is left of Glinda’s passenger seat. Now the mattress. The blonde suggests they just throw it down the stairs, like a slide. It wouldn’t work, the staircase is smaller than the mattress.

“What? I like having space.” Glinda explains with a shrug as they have to carry the Queen size mattress down the stairs. At least it’s only one floor.

They manage to load it on the truck without incident.

“Alright. I can follow behind if you want to go in your car.”

“Sounds like a plan, I just gotta check the apartment one last time and turn in my key.”

Running back upstairs, she has a look around one last time. It feels like a whole different place now. The deserted bedroom and bare bathroom, it looks bigger with no furniture in the living room. With a deep breath, Glinda locks the apartment behind her one last time. 

“I’m all set.” The blonde announces as she comes back outside. 

Boq follows after her as they head to Miss Thropp’s home. Glinda’s new home. It’s a beautiful Saturday morning, the blonde couldn’t have asked for a better day.

When they pull over in front the house, Glinda goes knock on the door. She hopes it’s not too early. The door is answered a moment later by a tall man, definitely not Miss Thropp.

“Good morning, is Miss Thropp home?” Glinda inquires.

“You must be Glinda, the new roommate. Elphaba is getting herself a second cup of coffee. I’m Fiyero.” He offers his hand and the blonde shakes it with a smile.

“Nice to meet you. My friend Boq is helping me move today, I hope we’re not interrupting anything." 

"Oh no, no. Please, come in. Make yourself at home. It’s only fair, since half of it is yours now.” Fiyero laughs as he steps aside and lets Glinda in.

“Good morning.” Elphaba says when Glinda peeks into the kitchen. She’s leaning on the kitchen counter, sipping her coffee.

“Hey, I’m going to start moving in, if that’s alright.” The blonde announces as she waves.

Elphaba shrugs. “Do what you have to do.”

Smiling at that, Glinda nods and disappears again. Boq and her manage to bring the mattress in, though Fiyero steps in to help once he notices them maneuvering the thing in the narrow hallway.

“We have only a trip or two to do with Boq’s truck from the storage. I’m bringing in some stuff, but his parents let me leave the rest in it until I manage to sell the extra furniture. He only has the truck until 3:00pm, so we’ll try to make it quick.” Glinda announces once they leave the mattress in her new room. 

All four of them are in the living room now.

“Fiyero, why don’t you help Boq out? You two can manage the stuff easier and Glinda and I can work from here.” Elphaba proposes before the blonde and Boq head out.

“I couldn’t ask you to do that, I don’t want to interrupt your Saturday!” Glinda insists, but Fiyero waves it off as he steps over to Boq. 

“No, let me help. I’d be happy to, that way you two can get to know each other, is that alright with you Boq?”

“Yes, of course. ” Boq answers with a small nod.

Once the two men head out for the storage, Glinda and Elphaba get to work with the stuff in the blonde’s car. On their first trip back to the packed car, Elphaba stops at a small table near the front door. There’s a key bowl in it.

“Before I forget, I wanted to give you this.”

Taking the set of keys, Glinda is unable to contain the gleeful squeak that comes out of her mouth. It still feels like a dream, one that the blonde never wants to wake up from.  _Home sweet Home_.


	3. Chapter 3

Three trips from the storage and five from Glinda’s car later, all that was left to do was unpacking. Boq didn’t have much time before he had to get the truck back to his dad, so he headed out first.

“Thank you again Boq, you’re the best!” Glinda was at the door, waving. 

Once the truck headed down the street, the blonde went back inside. Fiyero was lounging in the living room, sprawled across the couch. It made Glinda smile. At her old place, she’d been so concerned about bills and shifts that she rarely had visitors. This felt nice though, having someone around. Roommates had never crossed her mind, but it already felt natural and Fiyero wasn’t even her actual roommate. Elphaba had disappeared into her room a while earlier.

“So, what do you do Glinda?" 

The blonde had moved to the living room area, sitting on the armchair across from the couch with a shrug. "Mostly odd jobs here and there, I want to go back to school to finish my degree.”

“Oh? In what?”

“Architecture.” Glinda replied with a smile, to which the man nodded. “What about you? How do you know Miss Thro- Elphaba?” That was going to be a hard habit to break.

“We’ve worked together, I’ve acted in a couple of her plays. The rest is history, as they say." 

A play? Elphaba was a playwright? How interesting! Glinda couldn’t wait to learn more about her new roommate. It was a strange feeling, since she’d known Elphaba much before this. The relationship between a deliverer and the delivered was very different than that of roommates though. Said roommate came down the hallway in that moment, a messenger bag slung over one shoulder. Elphaba had put her long black hair up in a messy bun. 

"Ready?” Elphaba asked towards Fiyero, who nodded and stood up swiftly.

“We are going to brunch Glinda, do you want to come along?” Fiyero asked before he made it to the front door behind Elphaba.

The blonde shook her head. “It’s alright, I have lots of unpacking to do. Thank you though, maybe some other time.”

Fiyero nodded again, waving goodbye at her. “It was nice meeting you Glinda, I’m sure I’ll see you around.”

“Same, have fun!” Glinda called after them.

Once the door clicked shut, the blonde slumped back on the armchair. There was a lot to do, but a deep breath brought back that bright smile to Glinda’s face. It was a lot, but it was all exciting! The impossible prospect of the future. 

For the first hour, she took to looking at every nook of the house. Looking inside the cabinets in the kitchen, at the books in the living room and at the deck in the backyard. She passed Elphaba’s door, which was closed, and went into her own room. The boxes made several towers around the room and Glinda was grateful she had labeled all of them. She unpacked the things for the bathroom and her vanity first, moving on to her clothing. By the time she found her linens and dressed her bed with her pink comforter, she was exhausted. She left things as they were and made her way to the kitchen. 

Going through the fridge, she found enough ingredients to make a sandwich. She hoped Elphaba wouldn’t mind terribly, Glinda would go shopping later and replenish what she used up. Two bites into her sandwich, she heard the front door open.

“Hey, welcome home!” Glinda greeted Elphaba with a smile.

With the way of the house layout, one could get a straight view to the entrance door from where she sat in the dining table. Elphaba waved softly before she disappeared into the hallway and returned minutes later without her messenger bag. She’d also let her hair down now that she was home.

“How’s the unpacking going?” Elphaba asked as she moved around the kitchen to get herself a glass of water.

“Great, I got a good chunk of it done. I’ve got a nicely made bed to sleep in tonight, even if I don’t get to everything today.”

“That’s good to hear, I’m glad you like the place so far." 

All Glinda could add was an excited nod as she took a bite out of her sandwich.

"Oh, I was thinking of going shopping tonight, do you want to come along?” The blonde proposed once she had finished her sandwich.

Elphaba had been looking out the window distractedly, standing against the kitchen counter but she turned as Glinda talked.

“That would be great actually, if you wouldn’t mind terribly." 

"Not at all! I have to bring something to the table as well, since you opened such great living conditions for me!” Glinda assured with a bright smile.

If her car made Elphaba’s life even minimally better, then Glinda could think that this amazing rooming situation wasn’t just a dream. Additionally, if in the process she could spend more time with her roommate, then that wasn’t a bad deal at all.


	4. Side of Breadsticks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This takes place 3 months into their relationship, a year after Glinda moves in. Since then, there has been an incident with Glinda’s old super that has been resolved and the blonde has also landed a steady job.

Glinda was lounging out on the deck, wearing sunglasses and a bikini. Elphaba got a side view of the blonde from the kitchen window as she sipped her coffee. Summer was in full swing and Glinda was using it to its full potential. A smile spread against the rim of her mug as she watched the blonde sun bathe. Even if she couldn’t see her face, Elphaba knew she was wearing those big round sunglasses. They went so well with her face, the blonde curls framing the spectacles and her beaming smile a reflection of the sun.

“Here, you’ll dehydrate out here.” Elphaba offered once she made it out to the deck. 

A glass of lemonade above her head, Glinda looked up at her girlfriend, pushing her sunglasses down a little.

“Thank you, Elphie.” Accepting the glass, she sat up. 

Even if the nickname hadn’t been welcomed at first, Elphaba had grown used to it. If it came out of Glinda’s mouth, then it couldn’t be too bad. 

“You should join me, I can help you open the umbrella and you can write out here." 

"I’m just editing now, but I guess I could do it out here.” Elphaba shrugged, to which the blonde bounced in excitement as she sipped her drink.

“Wonderful!” Glinda said, putting the lemonade down on the floor next to her chair and standing. “Let’s get you some shade to work under, wouldn’t want to expose that flawless skin to the elements.”

The two women worked at the umbrella that opened over their deck furniture. Glinda had picked it out, deeming the set necessary for summertime activities. Fiyero and her were working on instating a weekly brunch now that Elphaba’s latest production had closed.

“I’ll go grab my stuff. Are you hungry?” Elphaba asked once they finished setting the umbrella in place.

Glinda reached up to kiss her cheek, wrapping her arms around the taller woman’s neck.

“I’m okay right now, but maybe later we can order something?" 

"I like the way you think, my sweet." 


End file.
